


Chanwoo believes in Santa

by Jinjinpuu



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: AU but canon compliant, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not so Innocent Chanwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinjinpuu/pseuds/Jinjinpuu
Summary: Chanwoo wants to be a tough guy so he joins a gang called iKon. What will happen to a little rabbit when surrounded by wolves?This is a one-shot if people are interested I can make a full story with everyone
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Jung Chanwoo, Jung Chanwoo/Everyone, Jung Chanwoo/Kim Donghyuk, Jung Chanwoo/Kim Hanbin | B.I, Jung Chanwoo/Kim Jinhwan, Jung Chanwoo/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Jung Chanwoo/Song Yunhyeong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Chanwoo believes in Santa

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using their stage names so Jinhwan is Jay and Yunhyeong is Song.

A new member had just joined their gang, a timid young boy named Chanwoo. He didn’t know were their leader B.I. had gotten him from, he was good enough with covering their online tracks but the boy couldn’t even look at anyone in the gang without being intimidated. Apparently Chan had told him once that B.I. meant Bad Influence and he had wanted to become tough like them so he wanted to join iKon. People had been calling him timid since he was a child and he wanted his bestfriend to finally acknowledge that he was a tough guy. The boy literally shivers in fright when B.I. is nearby.

Chanwoo didn’t like it when people swear or as he called it “bad words”. Bobby had accidentally swore at him for dropping a gun, the youngest was apparently shocked that it was real and had promptly dropped it on the floor. Chan had not been seen near Bobby for a week after that until they had a job together wherein Bobby had tried to not swear and kept his temper at all times. It still took Bobby a month of good behavior, no swear words and an accidental Winnie the pooh incident before Chan would accept his hugs without flinching.

Chanwoo didn’t like people being overly flirty. Since they have met Jay had been trying to get on his pants, he didn’t know if Jay was genuinely interested with him or he just wanted to get on his pants. Nonetheless Chan had been trying to avoid him like a plague which was something new for the charismatic and albeit narcissistic Jay. Jay had chalked up the evasion with shyness to the attraction felt by Chanwoo to him. It took Jay a month to be in the same room with Chanwoo and that was because he had a wound on his stomach that Chanwoo needed to first-aid.

Chanwoo was afraid of being hit. Song was a meticulous guy he was always the guy with the plan, if the plan didn’t work then be ready for his wrath. He was also incredibly neat, a reason why Bobby’s clothes were always missing was because it was either confiscated by him or thrown in the trash. Chan had once messed up a plan due to the computer crashing in the middle of a high technology heist. This ended up with Song getting riled up and hitting Chan in the head with a dirty underwear that was conveniently in arms reach. Chan had locked himself in his room for a week with delicious meals made by Song, he also bought new hardware and software for Chan. It took a week more of Songs patience for Chan to eat dinner with him on the table.

Chanwoo wants to be trusted. Chan was close to D.K or at least the closest anyone is with him. Among the gang members Chan was probably the only one who had friends outside of their circle and D.K found that to be a point of weakness. D.K had once followed Chan when meeting a friend; a guy named Moon Bin. When he returned he was seething with jealousy. Apparently Chan was smiling and was physically close to this friend, unlike when he was with iKon where a palpable barrier was present between them. D.K had then used his brain and sleuth to figure out who the friend was. Chan’s friend was an idol he had known since he was five and they even grew up as child actors, his friend debuted with the idol group Astro. When Chan found out about the snooping it was the first time they heard him yell out. He was angry that they needed snoop around instead of asking him directly. It took D.K two months to practice; a sing and dance from Astro’s discography for Chan’s birthday for him to forgive the older.

Chanwoo is awkward, sweet and innocent. June looked down at the youngest and newest member of their gang. The boy was sleeping in the crook of his outstretched arm, the boy was tired after a night of hacking. June was tasked on covertly protecting the fragile boy, the boy would even let himself be bullied by middle schoolers, he definitely needed some protection. Ever since the boy dropped the gun, the gang had been having problems as to what to do with him. They couldn’t have a member be hurt because he was told he was too cute to be a man. He even cried when B.I slammed the table because he was upset with how a job was mishandled. June had been shadowing the boy trying to keep him from harms way but that was harder said than done. The boy even said sorry to a man who scammed him by asking him to pay for the fallen cellphone the man dropped intentionally; needless to say the man was probably still in the hospital. The day after Chan got a new hard drive given by Santa for being a good boy, even though it was already February. No one had the heart to tell the boy Santa didn’t exist and that there was no such thing as a Valentine Santa Award for the Sweetest Gangster. 

June has a secret. There was something the members didn’t know yet and June had no intention of telling them. It took him his life and a limb to find out and he wants to keep this part of Chanwoo all to himself just until the others figure it out.

A small moan left the boys lips as he snuggled closer to June’s armpits. June tried his hardest to not think of the erotic things he wanted to do with that sweet mouth ghosting on his bare arms. June wiggled trying to keep his manhood away from the boys hand in his thigh and at the same time making his erection more comfortable. The movement seemed to have woken up the boy in his arm and Chan looked up at June’s flushed face and gave him a shy smile. Little June was completely awake now; the heat of Chan’s hand was on little big June. Chan smirked at the flushing man and whispered out “I saw your journal my Santa”. 

As Little Big June was being swallowed whole he promised he would never tell the others that their innocent little baby wasn’t so innocent anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you’re interested. Any comments be it good, bad, constructive or plot related are welcome.
> 
> If you’re interested in this one-shot just comment if I should make a full story with everyone.
> 
> Follow me at twitter @jinjinpuu


End file.
